


New War

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Beating, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, TRIGGER WARNING!!, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: Jasper has fallen and two opposing sides must join together to beat an enemy like no other.





	New War

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Been away for a while but now I'm back.  
> I'll probably edit this chapter as a go on with the other chapters.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything for now is pretty normal... Summer is going to get ruined.

** _Friday_ **

**Location: School.**

It was hot, sunny and extremely boring on a Friday afternoon in class. The History teacher was talking but Miko wasn't paying any attention to her, all she was thinking about was what her and Bulkhead would do during the summer break. Monster truck rallies? Rock concerts? Driving through the desert? All of that sounded perfect.

"Miko?"

The entire class turned to look at her, but she was in too much of a daze to listen.

"Miko!?"

She is taken out of her daze to see everyone, including the teacher, staring right at her.

"Oh-uh-sorry Miss, can you repeat the question?"

Luckily, before the teacher could reply the bell rung for the end of the day. 'Yes I'm finally free' Miko thought as she threw her books and papers in her bag before running for the classroom door, however she was stopped when a failed test paper was thrust in her direction by her teacher. Miko looked at the paper, she new she failed, she didn't revise for this test. Bulkhead always asked if she had work to do but she would always say no. She didn't care about school at the moment, she just loved being with everyone.

After receiving her test paper she ran through the halls of the school to the exit. Bulkhead would be waiting outside for her listening to rock music as usual, however when she got out of the school doors there was no one there except one green car.

"Where's Bulk?" she spoke quietly to herself. She took her phone from her back pocket and looked at it, there were no missed calls or texts from the others. She walked slowly and sat on the nearby wall and waited, as she walked she couldn't help but feel nervous. She's never seen a car like that before, it was almost like it was watching her every move.

A few minutes later she heard a loud screeching sound and then saw Wheeljack come flying round the corner and come to an abrupt stop at the side of the road. Miko watched as he came to a stop, she was so confused but she grabbed her stuff and ran over to him. She still couldn't help but feel like the car was watching her. But she was wondering and worrying why Wheeljack was here and not Bulkhead.

___

"Where's Bulk?"

Silence. Just silence.

"Wheeljack!"

He sighed and pulled off from the side of the road.

"Kid, Bulks okay, the doc wouldn't let him leave. We thought it was a small mine but they outnumbered us fifty too one"

Once they were out of the city he sped up to make it bad quickly as possible. Wheeljack could've just slowed down and relax, but he knew Miko wanted to get back quickly.

"He wasn't hurt too bad, right?"

Sadness was in her voice with a slight hint of anger. Bulkhead was a big mech, some drones couldn't have made him and Wheeljack retreat. Then she began to think, what if it wasn't vehicon drones? Maybe Breakdown was there!? These thoughts were flying around her head, Wheeljack was talking but it was nothing more than background noise to her at that moment. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were great together, surely they could have taken down Breakdown.

"Miko!"

She was taken out of her thoughts. She could see in the mirror the green car from outside the school. It was following them!?

"Kid, do you know them? I can't drive into base if they're right behind me!"

Why was it following them? Who could it be?! Decepticons would've fired at them by now, but this car was just following them. The windows were blacked out, it could've been people or a decepticon, and they wouldn't be able to tell.

___

**Location: Autobot Base.**

"What's taking them so long? Where are they"

Bulkhead looked at the console, but Wheeljacks' location wasn't on there. He and Miko have disappeared? Wheeljack only went to go and collect her from school because he couldn't, so what was taking them so long?

Optimus was stood behind Ratchet, all three of them were confused. Wheeljack has previously gone 'off the grid' but he wouldn't have done that now, not when he has Miko with him"

Suddenly Wheeljacks location came up on the screen, but he wasn't heading towards base. He wasn't heading towards the town, he was just driving in a random direction.

_Wheeljack : Guys, are any of you following me right now?. Whose following me? :_

All three of them looked at each other with confusion, there was no one else on the screen. Everyone else was in the base, no one was due to go anywhere anytime soon.

_Wheeljack : I can't come back yet, it could be people and obvisouly opening a groundbridge would be a bad thing :_

What he said was true, opening a groundbridge in front civilians was NOT aloud. They watched as his location grew farther and farther from the base, but they didn't know what to do.

___

**Location: Somewhere in the desert.**

Wheeljack increased his speed to try and get away from this random car, but when he increased his speed so did they.

"Wheeljack?"

Miko was scared now, this wasn't funny. Was this car after her? This car was outside of her school, or were they waiting for someone else?

"Kid, call someone. Try and find out who they are"

Agent Fowler might know who they are, if Ratchet couldn't find out then maybe he could. Miko took out her phone and phoned Jack, he would be able to hand the phone over. The phone rang and rang, but finally he picked up the phone.

"Miko? Where are you?"

"Jack, pass the phone to Fowler!"

___

**Location: Autobot Base.**

Jack was stood with Raf, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. When he saw the contact on the screen he knew something serious must be happening. Miko was meant to be at the base ages ago, but she wasn't and neither was Wheeljack.

"Miko? Where are you?"

When he spoke everyone looked at him, they all knew something was happening too.

"Jack, pass the phone to Fowler!"

They watched as Jack frantically looked around and ran to the main area of the base. Agent Fowler would be in the office doing paperwork no doubt, so he ran through the base and ran up the stairs to the office. Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus watched as Jack sprinted up the stairs and barreled into the office. When he did this Agent Fowler looked startled and was about to ask what was going on, but before he could say anything Jack gave him his phone. He was about to say hello, but Miko started shouting down the phone.

"There's someone following us! Its scary! They were waiting outside the school! They wont leave!"

"Woah woah woah, hold on okay. Describe them, what do they look like" He said as calmly as he could.

"Blacked out windows! Green Car!" Miko shouted, her voice was breaking as if she was about to start crying from how scared she was.

Agent Fowler stood and ran out of the room, he knew who they were. They weren't after Miko, they were after Wheeljack.

At this point they were all stood in the main area of the base and when he ran out of the office they all looked at him in confusion.

"Groundbridge him back here right now!" He shouted out to Ratchet.

_Ratchet : Wheeljack I'm opening a groundbridge up ahead of you, speed up :_

___

**Location: Somewhere in the Desert.**

Wheeljack started speeding up, a huge dust cloud formed behind him and he speed across the desert ground. Then he saw the blue green vortex form ahead of him, he knew he needed to get through the groundbridge before the car behind him. They were persistent, they tried to catch up but they couldn't. Wheeljack made it through before the green car had any chance to catch up.

___

**Location: Autobot Base.**

Ratchet entered in the co-ordinates and opened the groundbridge, he and all the others watched as Wheeljacks location sped up to the co-ordinates. Once he reached the groundbridge he closed it to avoid any unwanted visitors.

Wheeljack came speeding through the groundbridge and into the base, he came in too fast and screeched to a halt before he crashed into the base or a member of the team.

The door opened and Miko ran out and immediately ran towards Bulkhead. Everyone stood in silence looking at one another...

They knew this was the beginning of something terrible.


End file.
